


Best Birthday(s) Ever

by sunlight



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Era, Dom Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight/pseuds/sunlight
Summary: Snippets of Kent's birthday through the years. He's not always around, but he's always on Jack's mind.Written for the Kent Parson Birthday Bash 2017!





	Best Birthday(s) Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacksbits (fragilehuge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilehuge/gifts).



> Emma, I hope you like this! You've always been a writing inspiration to me and it's been fun and a little stressful to write something for you. 
> 
> To my beta whomst I love, you are amazing. Thank you. I will give you some public credit after the secrecy is all over.
> 
> ETA: My beta is a lil shitheed named [camille](https://samwell-womens-hockey.tumblr.com) and i love her.

**July 4 2008**

 

“What else did you get me?” Kent asks, for probably the sixth time in half as many minutes. “The anticipation is _killing_ me, Jack. You know I don’t like surprises.”

It’s not so much that Kent’s birthday present is a surprise; it’s more that Jack is too nervous to give it to him.

Kent has made it pretty clear that he’s...interested. In Jack. Interested in doing things together. Things that Jack wants to do. Today. As a birthday present. And yet Jack is still paranoid he’s misinterpreting everything.

Jack tries to psych himself up. He’s _not_ misinterpreting. Kent likes him. Kent will be okay with this...present.

Now Jack’s just waiting for the right moment. Kent’s mom has been hovering, checking in on them like she never used to. She keeps calling down the stairs to ask if they need re-fills on their pizza rolls or root beer. That’s obviously _awesome_ for their teenage boy athlete appetites, but also not so awesome when Jack is desperately trying to find the right moment to lay a fat one on his best friend.

Jack knows his breath probably smells of pepperoni, but it’s really now or never. There’s only an hour left of Kent’s birthday, and if he doesn’t do it today he’s not going to be able to do it tomorrow. He’d have to wait an entire other year to kiss Kent. That’s just how things work in Jack’s brain, he has to do it today. When it’s special.

Kent scooches over toward him on the couch, boxing him in a little bit in the corner. Jack’s heart starts beating faster and heat flushes his neck and face. He’s not sure if it’s Kent or the confined space that’s got him so nervous. Probably Kent. Probably both.

“Kenny?” Jack asks. “I want to give you your other present.”

Kent pumps his fist in the air. “Finally, dude. I’ve been waiting!”

“Hang on, though,” Jack says. He takes a deep breath. “I’m really worried you won’t like it.”

“Jack.” Kent puts an arm around Jack’s shoulders, rubs his arms a little bit. “I promise you I’m gonna like anything from you just because it’s from you.” Kent tugs him into a hug. “Plus,” he says from the crook of Jack’s neck. “You already gave me this sick shirsey from your uncle.”

They’re already in the perfect position to start kissing, embracing like this on the couch. Their lips are just inches away. Jack pulls back a little, angles his head more toward Kent.

Before he can talk himself out of it, Jack leans forward the last tiny bit and presses his lips to Kent’s. The kiss lasts a mere second before Jack pulls back, needing to get a read on Kent’s feelings.

“Was...was that it? The present?” Kent asks, his voice shaky.

“Uh,” Jack starts. “Yeah, did you—”

“—I fucking loved it, Jack.” Kent leans in and kisses him again, long and hard and a little bit wet. “Best. Birthday. Ever.”

\--

**July 4th, 2011**

Jack slides the keyboard of his cell phone in and out repetitively. He’s already ruined a phone fidgeting with it, flipping it open and closed day in and day out. At least it’s a way to channel his anxiety into something, an object, instead of letting it blow up inside his body.

After a pause, Jack slides the phone open and leaves it that way, doesn’t shut it. He's only one button tap away from opening up his contacts, and the outline of a tiny person on the screen seems to taunt him. It's the way the little whisp of hair flips up; it reminds him all too well of what day it is, _whose_ day it is. Why is the world so cruel?

There are so many things Jack wants to say. He imagines typing them out, thumbing “I miss you” and “I hope 20 is as good as the rest” and “Iloveyoucomebacktomewhydidyougoaway,” imagines hitting send and opening up the floodgates of _all of that_ again.

Jack hits the center button on the keypad, opens up the contacts. He’s just browsing.

Just browsing through the Ks.

Passing by Karen and Kelcy and Kelly and Kenny and—

Jack shuts out of his contacts, closes his phone and lays back on his bed. He can’t do this. This isn’t the right time. He’s trying to move on, make changes in his life. He’s going to _college_ , for goodness sake. He doesn’t need to dredge up the past.

Bringing his hands up to rub his eyes, he sighs. After a long moment of self-reflection, he feels ready to do something big. He’s going to delete Kent from his phone. Once and for all.

Jack sits up quickly, grabbing his phone again. Just as he clicks on contacts, there’s a gentle knock on the bedroom door.

“Come in,” Jack calls.

“Hi, honey!” It’s his mom. She smiles at him from the doorway. “I’m about to run to the grocery store, do you want me to get you any snacks?”

“You know what, mama?” Jack says, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “I’ll come with you.”

He sets his phone on the bedside table face down and follows after her.

\--

**July 4th, 2015**

Jack’s hand is on Bitty’s ass.

Jack’s hand. Is on. Bitty’s bare ass.

Jack’s hand is on _Bitty’s soft, bare ass._

It’s _Bitty’s_ ass, Jack reminds himself. He’s touching Bitty, Bitty is touching him. Not someone else. Not a different person with blonde hair and soft skin.

They’re not celebrating anything except America today. No birthdays in this part of town, no siree.

Literal fireworks shoot off as Jack is sliding into Bitty for the first time ever. It’s picturesque. Nothing else is on his mind, not at all.

\--

**July 4, 2017**

 

**Jack**

(2:07 PM): Hey, happy birthday.

(2:13 PM): I miss you.

**Kent**

(5:38 PM): shit, dude. thanks.

(10:03 PM): i really miss you too...

 

\--

**July 4th, 2020**

“You’re learning to be good for me so quickly, Kent,” Bitty says, grinding back onto Jack’s cock as he takes Kent’s back into his mouth. Beyond a few moments here and there, Bitty isn’t paying much attention to Jack. Not that Jack’s expecting it. It’s not _his_ birthday.

The real star of the show has his hands bound and attached to the hook on the wall behind their bed. The first few times they’d done this, Kent kept getting himself loose and tried to take over, but this time Bitty double checked the knots. Short of an emergency, Kent is stuck. Bitty’s made sure of it.

And it might not be Jack’s birthday, but watching Kent like this, tied, restrained, held back? Seeing Bitty bent over, his mouth around Kent but still grinding back onto Jack? It sure feels like Jack’s the one getting gifts.

“Bitty, please, can I use my hands?” Kent begs. “I want—”

“I know you _think_ you know what you want,” Bitty says. “But I’m giving you what you really need, I promise baby. Just relax.”

Kent guffaws. “It’s a little hard to relax with my hands tied up like this, my shoulder hurts.”

“Jack can massage your shoulders later,” Bitty retorts. “If you don’t shut it, I’ll gag you.” With that, Bitty slides off of Jack and dips his face lower, back behind Kent’s balls.

Kent’s face is truly a thing of beauty. He’d never looked like this before, face an open book of pleasure and bliss. This is like nothing Jack could have ever imagined. This, all three of them here together. It’s a little overwhelming when Jack thinks about it, how sappy he feels when he remembers that this is really his life.

Despite not being told to move, Jack picks himself up and crawls up the bed to sit next to Kent. He wants to mouth at the nipple piercings Kent must have gotten sometime in the last ten years, and hopefully Bitty will let him.

“Jack, sweetheart,” Bitty’s voice lilts through the room, soft and sweet like it always is toward Jack, so different than the way he speaks to Kent in bed. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Jack can feel his face flush. “I,” he starts. “I was going to lick Kent’s nipples.”

Bitty raises an eyebrow as Kent lets out a whine.

“Please?” Jack adds, knowing that must be what Bitty’s waiting for.

“I think that’s an excellent idea, baby,” Bitty says.

And thank goodness Bitty gives him permission, because Jack wasn’t about to back down. Bitty’s in charge, sure, but Jack would rather take the punishment for misbehavior than pass up the opportunity to bite at those barbells.

Jack presses a kiss to Kent’s lips before leaning down to swirl his tongue around Kent’s right nipple. He tugs at the barbell with his teeth, eliciting a sharp gasp, but he’s pretty sure Bitty’s pressing fingers inside of Kent at the same time, so the source of the gasp could have been either of them.

“Fuck, Bitty, oh my god,” Kent pants. “That feels so good, one more, please. Jack, you can bite—nfff!! Harder!”

Spurred on, Jack moves to the other nipple and bites down. Kent’s body tenses sharply in reaction as Jack smooths it out with tender licks.

Jack looks down to see Bitty just bobbing his head up and down, hand moving underneath. Fuck. Two sexy blonde men in his bed at the same time, doing sexy things together. He’s never going to be over this.

Pulling back from Kent, Jack leaves him with a firm pinches on each nipple, twisting ever so slightly. Watching Kent’s face has become too much for Jack to handle without getting a hand on himself.

Jack leans away, watches as Bitty takes apart with his hands and his mouth. They’ve done this enough times now that Jack can recognize that Kent’s getting close. And he knows Bitty’s moves well enough to recognize that he won’t be letting up on the relentless pace until after Kent has come.

Deciding to forgo asking Bitty for permission, Jack gets himself in position to come all over Kent’s chest and stomach. Now he’s just got to time it right.

It doesn’t take long before Kent’s chanting out, repeating himself that he’s close. Bitty slides his face down to take Kent into his throat and reaches up to wrench at his nipples, so Jack speeds up to catch his own release.

Kent’s eyes roll back and close in what looks like pure ecstasy as he thrusts his cock ever so slightly into Bitty’s throat. It’s Bitty’s determined look, hands still moving that tip Jack over the edge, and then he’s coming all over Kent. His aim is a little off and a little bit spurts onto Bitty’s hair, which is even hotter than he could have imagined.

“Want to go again in a little bit?” Bitty asks, pulling back and wiping his mouth. Jack and Kent nod furiously. “Have a slice of pie, relax for a mo’ and then keep going? I want to boss you two around while Jack fucks you.” Bitty’s so nonchalant about it. As if he hadn’t just let his throat get fucked.

“Hell yes. And...for real this time,” Kent says, a little breathless. “Best. Birthday. Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to visit Emma on tumblr, she can be found [here](https://jacksbits.tumblr.com).
> 
> You can come find me [here](https://bittyybee.tumblr.com)!


End file.
